Black Couple
by maybeaneko
Summary: In order to get revenge from his brother, Sasuke summon something he hadn't expected and he was sure he couldn't handle 'The Couple'. now he have solve many mystery and clue to find his brother and get stronger


**Disclaimer:: Naruto n his character didn't belong to me..**

**Warning: blood n gore i guess**

** Chapter: 1: begining**

_The room was fill with different colors and sizes of books and papers. It was more like a store room in first glance. A big window was beside the large table which was occupied by many books and a boy around 12 who was engross in a papers which were spread in front of him. His eyes and hand move accurately and swiftly. He was so close and so excited he had done it. Itfascinate him that knowledge could do this. He couldn't bring himself to believe that a person like him could found this, first time in a long time he was satisfied with himself finally, finally a cripple person like himself could be of some use. He promise him and he was finally able to full fill it. The only person who acknowledge him, the only person who think he was a living being he was glad for the first time that he was born. _

_He was so into it that he missed the knocking and the entry of a person. He startled when someone place the hand on his shoulder but relax instantly. He turn around as a big innocent smile came upon his face and he greet the person "Good morning, Nii-san"_

_The dark eyes met the dark gray "Good morning Sasuke. What are you doing so early? Didn't I told you last night to take a brake?"_

_Sasuke look at his brother than at the pensil in his hands " but Nii-san I am took close and too excited to rest"._

_Itachi look at his brother with un readable expressions and suddenly the atmosphere change._

_Itachi spoke in a serious voice "when it will finished"_

_Sasuke who didn't get the change in his brother voice replied excitedly and started writing "hmm, if I continue this may be at when shadows are little or afternoon at maximum Nii-san" Sasuke smiled at his brother who ruffle his hair and turn around to leave but stop at the door_

_"Make sure Sasuke you will finish it before night because you didn't want to disappoint father again"and the left. Sasuke felt a cool shiver in his body but he neglected it._

_…_

_He was wheeling he couldn't see clearly where he was going all he was thinking it wasn't possible it can be happening. It shouldn't be like this….._

_He paddle through many corridor. He reach the giant door and push after many struggle he squeeze his way inside and instantly regret there were dead bodies everywhere cut bleeding and different part were scattered it was a gruesome sight. His breathing, something was stopping it. He fell to his knees something wet was under him he didn't want to look down but as he did he didn't know what happen all he did when he came in his senses was the foul in his mouth and a familiar voice screaming or shouting he didn't know. He crawl towards the door. He was breathing very fast. The door was close 'move' He didn't want to open it he could feel it that he would be same person anymore if he open the door 'move' he want to 'move' he couldn't 'move, idiot MOVE' with that he swing the door open and he felt something broke inside of him. _

_His proud father was lying in the feet of his brother and his caring mother throat was slit, blood was oozing out. She was trying to breath but, but he cough he can't breath something, something was… before anything happen he felt a soft caress. _

_"Are you ok Sasuke"? itachi said. Sasuke look around to glare at his brother but his eyes white-yellowish eyes and he screem _

_…._

Sasuke eyes snap open and felt sweat cover his body, it wasn't cold sweat the one usually have when they woke up from some nightmare but it was hot like something heat was covering him. Someone was gripping him. He felt caged between heat and try to wiggle out but the hold tighten around him. His eyes snap open when the identities registered in his mind. He pull himself out of the other two occupants of his tiny bed and kick out the heavier one out of the two from the bed. He could heard the growling from the falling one and he felt the satisfaction but before he could do anything the out of two occupant left on his bed grip him tightly he tried to break though but couldn't. he couldn't take it anymore and snap

"SAKURA, NARUTO HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP SNIKING IN MY BED AT NIGHT?"

Naruto who was half in his bed again and Sakura who eyes were now half open look at him like he was out of the world. Before anyone argue, the phone rang and Sasuke 'Hn' and got out from the bed pick up the phone and answer it. "Hello, Uchiha Sasuke is speaking"

By now Naruto was in his bed again and was grining like he had won something.

_"Its Konoha state"_

Sasuke smirk and replied "Its black fan couple here"

_"we have a mission from Hokage, Black fan…"_


End file.
